


Skate With Me (and other ways to say I like you)

by And_There_They_Go_Again



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again
Summary: Logan runs into someone at the ice rink down at Central Park. As the New Year draws closer, he is unsure of the events that will follow, but they are certainly not unwelcome.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Skate With Me (and other ways to say I like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my wonderful queer platonic partner, Bonnie, for giving me this prompt!
> 
> Also, if you guys like this I might write more for it. 
> 
> (comments are always appreciated)

New Year’s Eve was Logan Arden’s least favourite time of year.

He didn’t know why, perhaps the pressure to complete goals and make new ones and live up to your promises and the celebration of passing time, which is just a concept in itself. The whole damned holiday is a concept. He didn’t like that; he most definitely didn’t like holidays. 

Each time New Year’s came around, Logan would not celebrate, he would not count down to midnight, there were no celebratory kisses to start the new year. Logan would sit inside to escape the cold of New York winter. Logan would be alone, and that didn’t bother him at all. 

It shouldn’t bother him at all, so why was he so restless? 

He was sitting in the small living room of his apartment, reading quite contently, when he spared a glance out the window, and felt a sense of longing. Clouds were gathering, and the night was young. Celebrations had begun, he didn’t want to be a part of that, the loud noises, the countdown, it wasn’t his scene. He wanted to walk, he wanted to glide on the ice of the rink that he hadn’t been back to for years. He knew where he wanted to go, he knew what he wanted to do. 

He got up and paced the room before making his decision. He grabbed his good ice skates, put on a warm jacket and gloves, and headed out, out of his apartment, out into the cold night air, out through the streets, past the parties and celebrations, past the music and the shouting. 

Logan walked down to Central Park, back to the ice rink he had skated many times before. As he strapped on his skates, he noticed how the rink was empty. Perhaps everyone was too caught up in celebration, or perhaps it was later than he first assumed. 

He had been skating for not even five minutes before he noticed the man, leaning against the wall of the rink, watching him. 

"Are you here to skate?" He said, making sure to keep his distance from the strange man. 

The man chuckled and looked down "I suppose so, though I'm afraid I don't know how"

Logan hummed and skated further away from the strange man "That's too bad then"

"You could teach me?" 

"Why me? Handsome young man like you, surely you have a girlfriend who might assist you"

The man smirked and met Logan's eyes "I am tragically single, and definitely not interested in women"

Logan looked at him "Then who are you interested in?" 

He looked Logan up and down, and Logan froze with the feeling of being closely examined, almost admired "Well... you for a start"

"Tch" Logan exclaimed, skating to the other side of the rink. 

"So, are you ignoring me now?" The strange man called out from across the rink "What's your name?" 

"Learn to skate" Logan called back "Then I'll consider talking to you"

The man huffed and slowly made his way onto the rink, much to Logan’s apparent dismay. He kept his guard up as the man shakily made his way over to him, and made sure to keep a distance between them, in case the man wasn’t as friendly as he appeared. 

But Logan was smiling. He certainly found it amusing to watch the stranger stumble over the ice, yelping in shock as he nearly falls over very many times. 

When he gets close to Logan, he stops abruptly and sticks his arms out to keep his balance. Logan snickered at the amusing sight of such a formerly collected man trying his best to not make a fool of himself. 

The man shot a glare at him, but his gaze softened when he met his eyes “You really are stunning up close” 

“Hm, charming. Sort of loses its effect when you nearly fall through the ice on your way over here don’t you think?” Logan said, lifting a gloved hand to cover his smile. 

The man huffed and flicked a lock of curly auburn hair out of his eyes “What’s your name?” 

“Logan” 

“A gorgeous name for a gorgeous man” 

“Hm” Logan said narrowing his eyes “What’s your name?” 

“Roman Kingston” He said, taking a deep bow and stumbling a little in the effort. 

Logan bit back a laugh “So, Roman… what’s someone like you doing out here alone on New Years?” 

“I could ask you the same thing” 

“You’re dodging the question” 

Roman smiled “I simply have no-one to celebrate with. My friends left the city to visit their families while I decided to stay” 

Logan nodded “I see” 

“Why are you alone?” 

“I don’t have anyone to celebrate with either” 

“We could celebrate with each other?” 

Logan turned away and skated around a little “Correction to my previous statement: I don’t celebrate” 

Roman huffed disapprovingly “I figured, but…” He cautiously walked across the ice towards Logan “Could you try? It’s just us, it’s not like your risking a reputation” 

Logan narrowed his eyes “What are you asking me to do?” 

Roman smiled and extended a hand towards Logan “Skate with me” 

Logan snorted “Ha! Yeah sure, as soon as you can skate a few meters without falling over” 

Roman’s smile was replaced with an exasperated look, but he didn’t drop his hand. 

Logan looked him up and down and sighed in defeat. He took Roman’s hand. Though he was very tempted, he didn’t skate forward too swiftly. He dragged his feet slowly, making sure that Roman was steady. 

He wasn’t prepared for how Roman looked, illuminated in the lights of a city that seemed oh so very distant. His wide, deep hazel eyes shone in the light as he held onto Logan’s arm, trying his best not to stumble. He was smiling. His smile was stunning. Logan never realized how much he could adore someone’s smile. 

Roman caught him staring and heat rose to Logan’s face. He looked away, but definitely could notice Roman glancing at him every few seconds. 

He tried to keep his focus on putting one skate in front of the other, but his mind kept straying to the man beside him. 

After a while, Roman started to glide, he started to get the hang of it. When Logan noticed this, he started to let go of Roman’s arm. Roman stopped him “Wait no” Logan looked at Roman and Roman met his eyes “Please don’t let go” There was something in his gaze, some deep feeling in his eyes. It made Logan’s heart jump, it caught him off guard, made him scared, made him excited, he hope that the feeling didn’t start to reflect in his own eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, and though he knew he should, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. 

So, he didn’t let go, and they continued to skate, around and around the rink. Roman’s grip of Logan’s arm slowly became looser as he got more comfortable on the ice. Roman giggled as he got more confident, and Logan smiled, finally relaxing a little. 

The minutes passed quickly and swiftly stretched into hours. They skated over to the side of the rink and Roman let go of Logan’s arm. Strange, he seemed to notice some reluctancy in Roman’s movements. 

Roman looked at Logan and smiled “I think I need to go” 

Logan nodded, confused as to why he suddenly felt disappointed, the same feeling of strange longing he felt before he left the warmth of his apartment. He wanted to say something to Roman, but he didn’t know what. All he could choke out was “Okay” 

“Hey” He walked a little closer and rested his hands on Logan’s chest “Thanks for teaching me how to skate” 

Logan tried to supress a blush that rose to his cheeks when he noticed how close their faces were. Roman’s soft breath came out in a cloud when he breathed and for a moment, they stayed like this, faces inches apart, a question lingering in the air. 

Logan thought Roman was going to leave, when suddenly the countdown began. The lights of the city changed into flashing colours, illuminating both of their faces. The chanting of the countdown echoed all the way through Central Park, through the rink, matching the thrum of their synchronised heartbeats. 

Logan looked around the rink, it was just them, Roman was right there, and the countdown was nearly over. He felt a bit panicky and offbeat, like someone had hit pause on his logical thoughts, and now the only thing that he could think about was how close Roman was to him. 

Roman smiled up at him “Hey, you okay?” 

Logan looked at Roman “I-I don’t know” 

“Me neither” 

“Oh” 

“Oh” 

__

_5_

__

4

__  
__

3

__  
__

2

__  
__

1

__

Roman pulled Logan in closely, slowly enough so that Logan could pull away if he wanted to. Logan didn’t pull away, and he would never know why, but the one thing he knew for sure is that he would never, ever, regret it. 

Their lips connected and the crowded city went wild as the New Year began. 

They pulled away after a moment that could’ve lasted a lifetime. Roman was smiling, Logan was smiling. They both knew they wanted to feel like this forever. 

Roman pushed some hair out of Logan’s eyes as the first flakes of snow began to fall from the sky “Happy New Year’s Logan” 

“Happy New Year’s Roman” 

Roman giggled and pressed something into Logan’s hand before saluting a goodbye and walking out of the rink, out of sight, leaving Logan to stand alone on the rink, a soft hand brushing his own lips, hoping against everything that what he imagined was real. 

He looked down at his hand where Roman had placed a small, slightly crumpled piece of paper with a few seemingly random digits on them

It took him a few moments until he realized that it was Roman’s number “Oh!” He exclaimed out loud, immediately regretting that, but as he looked around, he came to terms with the fact that there was no-one there. 

It was just him. 

And as he stood there under the sky, he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he’d celebrate New Years from now on. 

New Year’s Eve was Logan Arden’s least favourite time of year. 

But this year wasn’t so bad.


End file.
